Resilience
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Resilience: Adapting to adversity. Humanity could be summed up in that one word. The will to live on and thrive, to overcome and persevere. Through wars, plagues, and catastrophes man-kind has always forged on. A zombie holocaust should be no different, especially when an unexpected guest appears out of nowhere one day.
1. Day 1

**AN -** Apologies for not updating the past few months. My hand is now fully healed and functional so I would like to thank all my well-wishing readers for their concern and I will try to get anything Shadowfox chapter out soon but I'm currently looking for a new job so that's taking up some time.

Anyway regarding this story, it was actually a little tidbit of an idea I had jotted down for later evaluation. I came across it while looking for my notes for Shadowfox and after re-watching the first few episodes of Highschool of the Dead I decided to sit down and flesh out my story a bit and this is what it came up with.

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead, This story will also contain lemons and intense scenes of gore and violence. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Resilience**

Naruto sighed as another day came and went. His book back slung over his shoulder as he trudged towards the dojo he called shelter for the past four years. While he had been grateful to the man who let him stay there it was not his home, his home was back in Konoha but it was unlikely that he would ever return.

After his fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end where his Cursed Chidori met Naruto's Demon Rasengan, the combination of spiraling energies had created a space-distortion around them sending them in opposite directions. Naruto ended up here, bloody and broken outside of a dojo and Sasuke seemed to have ended up somewhere else. Whether he was in this world or not, Naruto didn't know.

He had been found by a fourteen year old girl outside of the dojo who had called her father and the two brought him into their home. Naruto insisted on repaying them somehow but the old man simply waved him off and told him that he was free to stay there as long as he wanted.

While at first he wanted to leave, the girl Saeko had convinced him to stay. Though Naruto was weary to trust others after having his best friend attempt to murder him, he let the girl in eventually and the two had become close friends.

Though only a few months later a traumatic event happened to Saeko where she ended up brutally beating a man, the police let her go but after that incident she became much more distant. Naruto had tried to get her to open up to him at first but figured that letting her go was for the best, so they became distant, so much so that they only ever saw each other during their spars or at dinner and even then they rarely spoke to one another.

Entering the dojo he removed his shoes and went straight to his room where he laid down, arms splayed out as he thought. _What am I even doing here? Why do I stay even though I have no reason to?_

 _ **Who knows?**_

 _Hey Kurama, sorry if I woke you._

 _ **Planning on leaving?**_

 _Maybe. Its not like I have anything here, Saeko and I haven't been friends in over three years and she was the one that convinced me to stay. I'm thinking of heading north to Tokyo._

 _ **What about that other vixen?**_

 _I'll tell her tomorrow._

The chakra construct simply hummed in thought but said nothing else and Naruto didn't try to start up another conversation. Having drifted off some time earlier he awoke at the sound of knocking on his door. Opening it he noticed it was Saeko.

"Dinner is ready Naruto." She stated before walking off.

Dinner was a quiet affair as always, Naruto having eventually gotten used to the silence and without having to keep himself hidden under his old mask of the lovable fool he was able to adapt to new conditions rather easily.

"Thank you for dinner." Naruto said before picking up his plates and taking them over to the sink, giving them a quick wash and setting them away. Just before he was about to retreat to his room Saeko's father had called to him. "Yes Sensei?"

"Naruto, I'll be leaving for some time for a conference and should return in a few weeks." The man said and Naruto nodded.

"Then I believe I should tell you this now, I'm planning of leaving in a few days. I'm thinking of heading up towards Tokyo." Naruto said to which the man sighed.

"I see... very well then if your mind is made up then it is your choice." The elderly man smiled slightly at Naruto and touched his shoulder "I only ask that you take care of yourself while you're up there. While I never asked why you showed up at our doorstep looking like you did as I felt it was none of my business, I can only hope that you don't find yourself killed up there."

Naruto nodded solemnly "I've put those days behind me, I'm not planning on joining the Yakuza or anything I simply... feel that I should leave. Find my own path."

"As you should, every man must forge his own way and if you feel this will be the start of your journey then I can only wish you luck."

"Thank you master."

Saeko who was still in the dinning room had frozen when she heard Naruto say he was leaving. She swallowed hard in an attempt to hide her feelings when she heard both of their footsteps walking away.

Naruto... was leaving. While she didn't want him to go, she didn't feel right in asking him to stay again. Not after having ended their friendship long ago, not after having rejected his attempts to help her during her time of need, not after ignoring him for the last three years.

She would miss him, she would miss him dearly but she couldn't ask him to stay. Not again. So she walked to her room, calm and composed, steps measured and graceful and only once she was in her room did she cry. She didn't wail or snivel but her tears were unmistakable, silently flowing down her cheeks as her heart clenched inside her chest.

 **000**

Naruto sat bored in the classroom as the teacher droned on about something or other. Next to him sat his friend Miku Yuuki, who seemed to have latched herself to him after he helped her through her issues dealing with the rumors circulating around her.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Miku whispered getting his attention "You bored too?" Naruto nodded to keep quiet. "Let's get outta here then, follow my lead." Yuuki groaned loudly gaining the teacher's attention.

"Is something wrong miss Yuuki?" The teacher asked.

"I don't feel too well sensei. Do you mind if I go to the nurse's office?" She said while holding her stomach, next to her Naruto tried to hold in his smirk as he caught on to what she was doing.

Naruto stood up being the closest to her "I'll help her there, sensei." The teach gave them the ok and the two left the classroom. "So you're sick huh?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Miku smiled back "Yeah, sick of hearing his voice!" Naruto raised an eyebrow in amusement as she held onto his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What? You're supposed to be escorting me right?"

"Sure, whatever."

They made it to the stairs to head down to the first floor but Miku stopped him "Ne, Naruto-kun... why don't we head up to the roof?"

"What for?"

"Come on, just do it."

"Fine." Naruto allowed the orange haired girl to lead him up the stairs until they made it to the roof where she let go of him and walked on ahead, enjoying the cool breeze.

"You know, I always liked going up to the roof at my old middle school. I like high places... they make me feel free." She said as she walked up to a ladder that lead to the very top of the roof.

Sitting down at the edge she motioned for him to sit next to her which he did. "Is that why you wanted to head up here?" Naruto asked as he looked over the view of the city.

"It was one of the reasons, the other was so we could be alone."

"Huh?" Turning towards the girl he wasn't expecting her to kiss him but followed suit.

When they separated Miku looked him directly in those crystalline blue eyes she'd grown to love "I like you Naruto, a lot. You've been there for me these last two years ever since my so called friends abandoned me when those rumors started. At first I had decided that I would prove them right and do what I could to get back at those girls but lately I've found myself not caring what they think about me... only what you think about me."

"Miku..."

Her eyes centered on his, a silent pleading in them "I swear I never touched any of those guys. I always made it look like I did but I never so much as kissed even one of them, please believe me!"

Naruto blinked "Miku I do believe you, I always have because I was able to see behind your mask. I once wore one myself and was able to tell what you were doing right away which is why I wanted to steer you away from it."

Miku smiled tearily "I-I'm sorry, I was so caught up in trying to get back at those girls that I never listened to you."

Naruto smiled sadly as he held on to one of her hands before gazing at the city, a peculiar look on his face "I had a best friend once... Sasuke. He was always the type to keep to himself but eventually I got through to him and we became friends but having become friends I learned of his past and how he too was wrapped up in thoughts of revenge. Four years ago our friendship ended over my trying to convince him to let go of his revenge and his need to fulfill it. I didn't want to see you walk down the same path that Sasuke did."

"And... where is Sasuke now?"

Naruto shrugged "Who knows? I haven't seen him sense and we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms."

Miku interlaced her fingers with his as she leaned on him. "Hey Naruto..." She began, suddenly feeling uncertain "Would you... would you consider going out with me?"

"I would but..."

"But?"

"I'm leaving soon, to Tokyo." Miku sat up and looked at him in shock.

"When did you decide that?"

"Yesterday. I plan on leaving on Saturday." Naruto answered as he glanced at her, seeing the tears at the corners of her eyes.

"I- I see." Miku said as she looked down at her lap, trying to reign in her emotions. "Let me come with you."

"What?" She looked up and steadying herself.

"Let me come with you! To Tokyo. I... I don't really have anything here. Aside from you, I don't have any friends. My family-" She sucked in a breath "they wouldn't miss me."

"Why do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Because I want to be with you! You- You're important to me Naruto, I can't imagine how miserable my life would be if you just up and left. I've already made enemies with all the girls and all the guys think I'm just some skank-"

"Granted that was your fault."

"Shut up. My family doesn't care about me at all, they wouldn't miss me and I can simply join whatever school you do up there. That or... or I can help you, I'm actually a pretty good cook and I don't mind cleaning and-" Naruto stopped her as she had started speeding up her speech and was becoming frantic.

"Miku." He said in a commanding voice "Why do you want to come with me?"

Her eyes watered and her lips began to tremble "B-Because I need you." He let her latch on to him and cry into his chest as she let out everything she had been feeling lately. He took to stroking her hair to help calm her down but she refused to let go of him.

Naruto continued looking out over the city and his keen eyes spotted what looked like smoke off in the distance. _There must be a fire somewhere._

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked, receiving only a nod as an answer. "Miku, its not healthy to depend on someone else to be your anchor, you need to find your own strength, stand on your own two feet."

"H-How?"

"I don't know, that's only something you can answer. You shouldn't make a life-changing decision so casually just because you think you need to be with me."

Miku raised her head to look at him once more, her cheeks smudged with runny eyeliner "Its not something I had decided on the spot." She protested, taking a breath to center herself. "I like you Naruto, more than I've ever liked anyone. It's not just because you helped me back then but because you genuinely want to be my friend and spend time with me. I- I've never truly been happy, having always been considered a disappointment by my parents but this last year when we would just hang out and have fun have been some of the best days of my life."

"I've been trying to tell you for months now but I couldn't because I always feared that you would reject me and leave me like the rest. It was only recently when I started thinking that those others didn't matter that I wanted to finally tell you how I feel."

"Miku I-" Naruto stopped mid sentence at he noticed some sort of commotion happening at the front gate. "The hells going on out there?" He said pointing at the scene.

Miku turned and also became curious. "I don't know."

Then moments later the guy at the gate bit Tejima "Holy shit! Did you see that!?"

"That guy bit Tejima-sensei!" They could hear Tejima's cries of pain from up here then he just killed over. "Is- Is he dead?"

"No look, he just opened his eyes." Then it happened, Tejima bit Kyoko and all hell broke loose. "The fuck!? They then heard the announcement come out over the PA.

"Lock the door!" Miku cried out and Naruto rushed down to do just that. It was several minutes later that they could hear screams coming from within the school. Naruto cursed himself for only carrying one kunai and went over to the steel fence. "Naruto-kun?"

He used his chakra to enhance his strength and bent the steel bar before snapping it and kicking the fence down. "If someone comes up here, you'll need a way to protect yourself." Naruto said as he handed her the jagged rod. "Pointy end goes into them, don't hurt yourself."

Seconds later they could hear banging on the door "Naruto!"

"I know!" Naruto swallowed as he pulled the knife out of the small holster on his lower back.

"Wh-Where did you get that knife?"

"Irrelevant right now Miku, we have bigger problems."

There was banging on the door and they could hear voices. ' _Why is it locked? It's never locked!'_

 _'Hisashi what do we do?'_

Naruto grabbed the knob and slammed the door open grabbing the first guy by surprise and holding the knife to his throat while Miku stood behind him with her pipe ready. "Get inside quickly, lock the door." He ordered the other two, ignoring their cries for their friend. "Who the hell are you three?"

"Let Hisashi go you bastard!" Takashi yelled only for Miku to swipe at him, thankfully Rei blocked it with her own spear.

"Don't you dare call Naruto that you little shit!" Miku said as she glared at the two with them glaring back.

"H-Hey let's all just calm down, alright." Hisashi pleaded as he glanced up at the blond holding him hostage. "I'm Hisashi, that's Rei and he's Takashi. We're second years."

Naruto pulled away the knife and quickly kicked the boy down before he could retaliate. "Are any of you bitten aside from Hisashi?" He said while holding up his kunai, Miku having moved back to his side.

"No." Takashi and Rei both answered.

"We saw what happened to Tejima from up here. That guy outside the gate bit him then he bit Hayashi and then they both got up to bite everyone else. See the trend here?" Naruto said as he eyed Hisashi wearily.

"You think he's going to turn?" Miku asked.

"It's very likely."

"No! He's not!" Rei protested but Naruto just scoffed at her.

"Yeah we'll see if you're still saying that in a few minutes." Naruto told her as he grabbed Miku and pulled her away. "Come on Miku, we'll want some distance from them when he turns."

"He's not going to turn!" Takashi yelled.

"No... I think they're right." Hisashi said weakly as he sat against the wall, looking much more tired than before. "I'm not... feeling too good."

"No, just hold on Hisashi!"

"No... it's just like in those movies... as soon as you're bitten, you turn. Urk-" Hisashi heaved and blood splattered all over the ground. He looked up and they could see his eyes becoming sunken and bloodshot. "Takashi... help me."

"With what?"

"He doesn't want to become one of them." Naruto said as he walked up to the group.

Hisashi smiled weakly as he looked up at the blonde "You understand then?"

"I can make it quick, you wont feel a thing and you won't to into one of them."

"WHAT! NO! HISASH!" Rei screamed as he boy continued spitting up blood.

"A-Are you sure?" Hisashi asked the blond who only nodded his response "Th-Then please! Make it quick, I - I can feel it taking over. Takashi please... hold Rei back."

"NO!" Rei screamed as Takashi took hold of her, a grim look on his face as he could also see the truth dawning on them.

"Miku." Naruto held out his hand which she put the steel pipe in. He walked over to Hisashi who had sat back down.

"Do it. Please, I want to die as myself." Hisashi pleaded.

"Close your eyes and imagine a happy place." Naruto instructed to which Hisashi did if the small smile on his face was any indication. He gripped the pipe and reinforced his arms, he needed it to be quick and as clean as possible.

The edge on the jagged pipe pierced the boy's skull in one thrust and Hisashi didn't feel a thing, dying instantly with a contented smile on his face. Naruto ignored the screaming girl as he slid the pipe out of Hisashi's head idly looking at the blood.

He had killed before, yes, it was an inevitability in his old line of work but never had he killed an innocent even if they had asked him to. He didn't feel regret or numbness or apathy nor the mourning of life. He simply helped a man die as himself, a mercy killing.

Walking back to Miku he returned the pipe, she looked at it and shivered slightly but accepted it nonetheless. They could hear the banging on the door and it was getting louder. "That stupid girl's screams are drawing them here." He whispered as he glared over his shoulder.

"Can you blame her? Her boyfriend just died and was about to turn into one of _those_ things." Miku reasoned as she laid a hand on his chest and leaned on him, enjoying the feeling of comfort as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to leave Miku, we need to get out of the city. Fuck Tokyo we'll go somewhere else, somewhere rural where there aren't many people and less of a chance of those things being there." Miku nodded her agreement. Making his way over to the hole in the fence and snapped off the other steel bar to make his own spear.

Naruto then took Miku by the hand and led them down to the door that led to the stairs. "I don't care if you two plan to stay up here but we're getting out of the school, I would suggest you come with us."

"Like I would go anywhere with a murderer!" Rei spat.

"Hisashi was pleading to die before he turned, I gave him his wish." He then turned and glared at the two "Would you have rather killed him after he got back up and tried to eat you two?"

"He's... he's right Rei, you've seen what happens to those that get bitten. Hisashi knew as well." Takashi tried reasoning with the girl who only pushed him away from her.

"OH SURE SIDE WITH THEM! I bet you wanted Hisashi to be turned, I bet you hated him ever since we started dating!" Rei yelled.

Naruto sighed "I don't have time for this shit." Walking past the two with Miku in hand they came the door and could hear the zombies banging on it. "Let me handle them Miku, just stay behind me and only act if they get near you."

"O-Ok Naruto-kun." Naruto grabbed hold of the knob in one hand and held his spear up with the other. "Aim for the head."

He threw the door open and kicked the first zombie as hard as he could, pushing the rest of them down with it. They fell in a heap to the floor as Naruto jumped on the pile and began thrusting his makeshift spear through the zombified student's heads. "Come on Miku!" He called out after making sure they were all down.

"Wait we're coming too!" Takashi called after them with Rei in hand.

"Then hurry up! If you slow us down, I'm leaving you!" Naruto called back as he killed another student that was going for Miku.

They rushed down the stairs, heading for the front gates. "Naruto, where should we go?"

"The teacher's lounge. Marikawa once told me that they keep all their car keys in there. We'll take the keys find the car and drive out of here." Naruto said and Takashi behind them agreed.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Miku questioned to which Naruto shook his head.

"Nope but I do intent to run some zombies over anyway so what does it matter? I can start a car and put it in drive, that's all we need to know." Miku laughed.

"Good enough for me."

"Takashi you don't really expect me to go with them do you!?" Rei pleaded. "He killed Hisashi!"

"Rei, they're our best chance of making it out of this alive. That guy clearly knows what he's doing and he can even kill _them_ while moving-"

"And that doesn't concern you? That's he so good at killing people?"

"A little but if it gets us out alive then we'll just have to make do."

"You do know we can hear you right?" Miku call up.

"Just ignore them Miku, we'll ditch them as soon as we're out of the city."

A scream sounded rang out from the floor below and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he jumped over the railing and kicked away the zombie that some pink haired girl was holding back with a drill of all things. He swiftly thrust his spear into its skull when it tried to get back up.

"Naruto!" Miku called and he turned seeing four more gathering around him, she gathered her courage and ran up behind one and put all of her strength into her thrust, shoving the weapon clear through the first zombie's skull.

Takashi also ran down and beat the second zombie across the head with his bat while the third zombie was taken out by a flash of purple. "You're still alive Naruto, I'm glad."

Naruto turned towards the familiar voice "Saeko and miss Marikawa its good to see you two."

"Mou! I thought I told you to call me Shizuka, Naruto-kun!" The ditzy nurse complained to which Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"Right, anyway are you ok? Did they bite you?" He asked the pink haired girl who simply shook her head, still frozen in shock. "What about you?"

"N-No I'm fine." The large boy next to her answered.

"Saeko, miss Marikawa I'm going to assume you both haven't been bitten either?"

"That is correct." Saeko answered.

"Good then lets get inside of the faculty room and get the keys." Naruto told Miku who nodded and followed him in.

"The keys?" Shizuka asked.

"Naruto and Miku senpais plan to get one of the teacher's cars and drive out of the city." Takashi answered.

"It's a good idea, we shouldn't stay in heavily populated area like this." Saeko spoke as she also walked into the faculty room after introducing herself to the group.

The rest of the group walked in and shut the doors firmly behind them. Naruto was already rummaging through desks for keys and so was Miku. "Why are you taking all of them?" Shizuka asked.

"Once we are out in the parking lot we'll be exposed, I don't want to run to one car and find out I don't have the keys for it then start running around the parking lot looking for the right car." Naruto answered before showing the keys to the busty nurse "Which one of these is the keys to the bus?"

"Umm... it those ones, why?" Naruto nodded and handed the keys to her which she took with a confused look.

"The bus will be able to hold all of you so I'll leave you those keys, I suggest you get going soon before those things find you in here." The blonde said as he started placing the spare keys into his backpack.

"At least someone here can think rationally." Saya spoke after having calmed down from her near death experience. "Though you don't need to worry about being spotted by _them_. They're blind and cannot feel touch, they respond solely through sound. Hirano and I tested this earlier."

"And scent? Can they smell us?" Naruto asked.

"No they cannot." Saeko answered "I also came to the same conclusion as Takagi-san and didn't even bother killing any of _them_ on the way here, knocking them over is just as effective and much more energy conserving."

"That's good to know." Naruto stated as he found the last set of keys and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Saeko asked.

"To get a car of course, I'm not staying here a moment longer. If you and the rest of this group want to sit here then be my guests. Come on Miku." Naruto said.

"Right." Saeko suppressed her urge to glare at the orange haired girl who became quite close to Naruto, so much so that he would leave her to run away with Miku.

"I think we should stay as a group Naruto, we'll be safer that way." Saeko tried to reason with him.

"Your opinion has been duly noted... goodbye Saeko stay safe." He opened the door and the two were gone with the door closing behind them.

"Ah, Busujima-senpai, do you know Naruto-senpai?" Takashi asked.

Saeko nodded "We were friends a few years ago, close friends. My father offered him a place to stay at our home since he had none at the time. Though we've drifted apart since then I still considered him a friend, though it seems he did not." She tried to hold in how much it hurt to see him turn his back on her and leave with another woman but it was like the final nail in the coffin. Naruto was set to leave and now he's gone and she never got the chance to tell him how she truly felt.

 **000**

Outside Naruto and Miku were quietly walking in between zombies, having already tested out the sound theory by himself he silently led them through the horde only occasionally guiding one zombie out of their way with his pipe.

Once outside they headed to the nearest car that looked sturdy enough to ram the gate. He pointed at a large red truck and they tested out every key before finding the right one. Miku let out the breath she had been holding in the whole time and smiled before breaking into desperate laughter. "We did it Naruto-kun, now we can just drive out of this place!"

"Shuush." Naruto gently hushed her "We've made it this far, let's not jinx it ok?"

Miku turned red "A-Ah! Right, hehe, sorry."

Naruto smiled as he held her hand "I understand. Put your seatbelt on and strap it tight, we're going straight through that gate."

Both of them secured themselves and Naruto put the truck in reverse, thanking every god he knew that it was automatic and not stick. The noise from the engine drew the attention of the zombies but Naruto didn't mind them, he simply shifter the gear as high as it would go and floored it to the gate.

Miku closed her eyes as one hand gripped his and the other held tightly to the arm rest. "I trust you, Naruto-kun."

"Good." The truck smashed into the gate and blew clear through it as the single padlock couldn't stand against a speeding ton of steel.

"WHOO-HOO!" Miku yelled as they sped down the street, Naruto smiled alongside her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"If we can make it out then the others will be fine too, they have Saeko will them." Naruto said with certainty. He sighed however when he looked down at the meters. "Of course."

"What is it?" She asked, turning back to him after having rolled down her window.

"We need to get gas, it's almost empty." Naruto answered.

"Isn't there that convenience store down this road?"

"Yeah, we'll stop there load up on gas and get out of the city."

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the scenery pass by as they drove down the empty road. Even with the outbreak and all of the death, Miku was glad that she was at least with Naruto while all this was happening. He knew what to do and how to get it done, her finally confessing her feeling to him was simply a bonus.

"Here we are, we should probably stock up on some food while we're here too. Load up the bed with what we can." Naruto said as his stomach grumbled making Miku giggle but agree nonetheless.

Pulling up to the convenience store he was about to get out but paused. He pulled the windows up using the electronic system and unlocked the doors. "Miku I want you to get in the driver's side, lock the door when I get out and honk the horn repeatedly."

"Wh-What!? But what if more of those things show up?"

"That's the point. If there are any zombies hiding in there I'd rather deal with them out here in the open than where they can ambush us." Naruto explained to her.

"O-Ok just be careful ok?" Miku pleaded.

Naruto smiled back and kissed her on the cheek "Of course." He exited the car leaving a blushing but happy Miku inside who began honking the horn like he said.

Slowly but surely three zombies shambled out and Naruto was able to stealthily step around them as they were more concerned with the beeping horn. It was almost pathetically easy to kill all three with the metal pipe which surprisingly was still in good condition.

Giving it another minute he figured the coast was cleared and gave Miku the signal to stop. She also got out and followed him inside where he was grabbing some portable gas cans. "Go back outside and fill up the tank and a few of these. I'm not sure how far we need to travel but I'd rather not go empty half-way through."

"Right." Miku nodded and took the cans "I'll call if any others show up."

"Oh wait." Naruto said as he walked over to the cash register "It's a self serve." He rang up a purchase on some candy next to the register and popped it open cleaning it out. "Here."

Miku took the money and went to go fill up the truck while he started loading it with cases of water and easily preserved food as well as some fresh sandwiches for now. When Miku was done she also began loading up some food and began searching the store for a few certain feminine products that were right next to some other items that drew her attention.

She looked down at the boxes and bit her lip. _Screw it, its the end of the world!_ She pulled out the bag that she was planning on putting her special items in and loaded those up first before pulling out a second back and filling it with those _other_ boxes. She didn't know how big he was so might as well take them all... right?

"Hey Miku, you ready!?" Naruto called out from outside, having already finished loading what he could.

"C-Coming!" Miku called back and quickly tied off the bags. She was about to leave but ran to the back and looked around thinking of what she should get before simply picking two bottles at random and running back to the car after putting them in a bag.

When she got in she was thankful that he mostly paid attention to the bottles and not the other two bags. "Really?"

"What?" Miku said with a grin as she pulled them out "It's the end of the world right? Let's live a little."

Naruto scoffed but the smile on his face told her he wasn't mad. "Just not in the car, I'd rather not die during a zombie apocalypse because I was driving drunk."

"Of course." Miku said as she put them back in the bag. "We'll find ourselves a nice place to stay for the night and we'll get out of the city tomorrow morning."

Naruto glanced down at the radio's clock and nodded. It was already six in the afternoon and he wasn't too confident in his ability to drive at night. They continued along that road until coming across a dirt path leading off towards an old inn.

"There aren't any cars out here, think the owners fled?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe? Should we try the honking method again just be to be sure?"

"Yeah good idea." He pulled up the car to the front and got out while Miku did her thing. After a few minutes of nothing they figured it was safe. They took the bag with the sandwiches and a few drinks with them, spears at the ready as they watched each others backs.

They meticulously checked every room just to be safe before barricading the entrance with the inn's furniture and picking out a room on the second floor. Naruto was about to head off for his own but Miku's arm around his stopped him. "Miku?"

"Naruto." Her voice took on a different tone than her usual cheerful or mocking one. "I don't want to be alone. Please?"

Naruto eventually nodded and followed her into the room where they laid down their food and Miku started preparing it while Naruto set out the table.

"Here Naruto." Miku said as she handed him one of the sandwiches, some chips and a soda.

"Thanks Miku." She smiled back and him and placed her own food on the table.

"It's kinda crazy isn't it?" She said with a hint of sadness. "You were talking about leaving earlier and I wanted to come with you... and here we are. It may not be how you planned it but I kind of like it - being here with you I mean - not the whole apocalypse thing, that kinda sucks."

Naruto snorted before bursting out into full laughter followed by Miku, glad that the tense atmosphere had diminished at least slightly. She could tell that Naruto was still on edge from earlier and he needed to relax a bit or he wouldn't be able to sleep.

They talked comfortably and Naruto didn't push her away when she moved next to him and leaned on his side, he actually pulled her in a little tighter and let her rest on his chest. "You know Miku, I'm glad you'red here too. You're the only one I'm really friends with since coming to Japan besides Saeko and we stopped being friends a few years ago."

She smiled and reached up to kiss him, having her heart soar when his lips met hers and moments later their tongues dancing with each other like a well practiced ballet. It didn't matter if either had little to no experience kissing, they were there for each other and that's all that mattered.

When they pulled away Naruto looked down at their sticky clothes. "Maybe we should bathe and clean these clothes, I'd rather not walk around in dried blood for any longer than I have to."

Miku smiled "Yeah, it is getting a little uncomfortable." She agreed. "Go in the bath first and I'll go take our clothes down to the washers."

"You don't want to go in first?"

Miku smirked as she pulled down her blouse to show a bit of bra "Why did you want to sneak in and take a peak?"

In this situation most teenage boys would blush and stutter and trip over themselves but in this situation with the end of the world coming he simply grinned "Would you be mad if I did?"

Miku smiled back as she began unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it off followed by her skirt so she was only in her underwear. Standing up and turning around she sensually marched towards the bathroom, unclipping her bra and tossing it over her shoulder as she looked back with a lustful gaze.

It was only after she entered the bathroom did her panties come flying out. "Don't do anything weird to my underwear Na~ru~to!" With a giggle she closed the door and he could hear the sound of running water.

He simply sat there for a moment wondering if that really just happened. _**Yeah it did.**_

 _I thought so._

Standing up he picked up her clothing and put it in a pile along with his own after he undressed and slipped into one of the robes in the room. Making his way down to the laundry room he put their clothes in the washer and added plenty of soap to try to wash out as much blood as possible but there will undoubtedly be stains left over.

Returning to the room his gaze turned towards the bag with the two alcoholic drinks, while he was never one for alcohol he would give it a try. "Asahi huh?" He ran down to get some ice in a bucket and by the time he was back the water had turned off.

Deciding to be safe he knocked on the door and she told him to come in. Seeing the bucket of ice she smiled and put the drinks in. "I'll be out soon."

"Ok." Miku said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out the futons.

Just like he said Naruto quickly quickly washed himself down and dried off before entering the room to see Miku laying on her side, her robe was hitched up showing tantalizing amounts of flesh while the top was parted enough to see her her bountiful cleavage. Her hair clung to her as it was still damp and let down from her usual hairband and her face had a mixture of excitement, lust with just a slight bit of fear as if she thought he would reject her.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" She asked as he moved closer to the table.

"Yeah, I'm amazed there's still running water in this place." Taking a seat across from her he picked up his own bottle while she sat up to do the same. "Shall we toast?"

"To... resilience."

Naruto smirked and clinked his drink with hers "To resilience."

Sipping at his own drink Naruto found that it didn't taste too bad, Miku seemed to agree as she hadn't gagged on the taste. "Do you like it?"

"It's not terrible... it's also not cola though."

Naruto laughed "I didn't know you liked soda."

Miku acted as if she was offended "Of course I do! What teenager doesn't?"

Naruto grinned and gave her the point. He was glad that he could unwind with Miku like this after an admittedly stressful day. Sure he may be a ninja from another world but... zombies. Enough said.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

Miku licked her lips and looked away nervously "I was just thinking..."

After a short pause he restated "Yeah?"

"Well, its just that... well..."

"Yeah~" His voice came out in a song like voice making her pout at him.

"Jerk!" Naruto laughed and set his drink down before walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"What is it Miku? You know you don't have to be embarrassed around me right? I thought we would be past that by now."

She sighed and leaned into him, finding comfort in his warmth like she did throughout the day. Truthfully the only reason she wasn't as scared or panicking as she felt was because she was by Naruto's side. Taking the arm he wrapped around her shoulders she held it close to her heart and slipped something into it.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked down at his hand and opened it up to reveal a small square with a noticeable circle indent. "Miku-"

"Naruto... you already know that I like you. I know that you're smart and brave and strong but... I'm not any of those things. If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead or a zombie by now." She reasoned.

"Miku" He pulled her away so he can look her in the eyes "I know you're scared of what may happen but I won't do this unless you're certain of it. I don't want you to do this because you're drunk or desperate and feel that this is your only chance because it won't be. I promise we'll make it out of this city alive, even if I have to step over others to get us out."

 **XXX - LEMON - XXX**

 **(You can end the chapter here if you wish and you won't miss anything.)**

Her breath hitched "Naruto-" was all she could get out before she launched herself at him and began kissing him with all of her pent-up feelings. "I'm not drunk" She said between kisses "And I may be scared-" She moaned as his hand landed on her plump ass "but I'm not doing this out of desperation." Sitting up so she was straddling him she pulled apart her robe enough to show him her breasts in all their glory. "I'm doing this because I want you and I want to be with you."

Taking his free hand she placed it firmly on her tit and moaned as he squeezed and kneaded it "So shut up and fuck me!" She demanded.

Pulling her down he resumed their previous kiss while his hands greedily explored her body, enjoying every moan and squeak she made as he found one of her erogenous zones. The robe was pulled from her body as it was only getting in the way while her own hands snaked into Naruto's robe to feel the hardened muscle underneath.

Naruto groaned as she began grinding her bare nether lips over his crotch, Miku was pleasantly surprised by just how much she could feel down there and it just kept growing. "Miku-chan..."

Her breath hitched hearing him say her name with such affection. "Naruto-kun." Leaning down she began trailing kisses down his bare chest, sliding more of his robe off as she went before coming face to face with the beast she felt awaken earlier. Giving it a few experimental strokes she was pleased by the lust filled sounds coming from Naruto's mouth. "I've never actually done this but I've seen some videos online and it doesn't look too hard." Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear she began slowly, licking it as if it were and ice cream to be savored.

Her tongue circled the head of his cock teasing it with her gentle licks before slipping him into her mouth with a moan, one hand stroking him while the other ran her fingers over his hardened abs running her fingertips through each contour.

Naruto's breathing became harsher and he reveled in Miku licking and sucking away at his manhood. "God, just like that Miku-chan." Hearing the affectionate suffix once more made her double her efforts.

She stuck her tongue out and ran it from the base of his cock to the tip and back down. Naruto let out a moan as her lips clamped down his head and she started sucking on it like a lollipop.

"That's great Miku." Naruto praised as one of his hands gently pushed her head down on his cock.

Opening her mouth wide she let her tongue slide down the bottom side of his cock as it drew deeper and deeper into her throat. She relaxed her throat as he slid past her uvula and down her throat. It was much easier considering that she lacked a gag reflex and began moving the muscles in her throat as if she was swallowing.

"God damn..." Naruto laid his head back in amazement at what Miku was doing, it felt amazing and as much as he hated it he could feel his release coming. "Miku-chan-"

Miku glanced up, her bright yellow eyes met his and she worked him even harder. She used her hands on the last few inches but allowed Naruto's to bob her head down even lower, taking him in all the way until her nose met his golden pubic hairs.

"Fuck! I'm gonna-" One of Yuuki's free hands slid up and took one of his, entwining their fingers together as their eyes met once more as if giving him permission.

Yuuki's eyes widened as he tried to swallow as much as she could but eventually had to slide him out and coughed into her hand as flecks of pure white cum fell on her chin, chest and stomach. She giggled at his panting form, licking the creamy globs off her hands and tits. "Did it feel good Naru~?"

He choked out a laugh as he laid on floor "Yeah, that was amazing..."

Miku smiled as she laid down on his chest, reveling in her ability to make her man feel good. "I'm glad."

Naruto grinned as he turned them over so he was on top, gazing down at her beautiful toned body. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and started his attack at her neck, surprising her but loving it all the safe. "Oh - Naruto..."

His hands traveled down her body, his fingers felt like fire to her leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. Sliding down further he licked his lips as he stared at her cute pink nipples as if they were delicious strawberries just ripe for the taking, so he took one and gave it a light nip.

Miku moaned loudly as he lavished her breasts with attention, hugging his head to her chest so that he would never stop. He switched from one to the other, swirling his tongue around the nipples and taking small bites of the sensitive flesh.

One of his hands trailed down south and slipped into her robe, flicking and toying with her clit as soon as he found it. He could only grin in manly pride as his lover squirmed in ecstasy, writhing around in pleasure as he played her like piano, touching and tapping her keys and hearing the beautiful music of her orgasming voice.

Naruto gave her a moment to catch her breath after he helped her ride out her orgasm to its peak. Once we was able to focus again he could only see lust and desire in her eyes. "Naru, I want you baby, I need you inside of me right now..." she trailed off breathlessly.

Naruto only gave it a moments thought before remembering the condom, he quickly ripped the package open and carefully slipped it on before maneuvering himself over his best friend and lover. "Ready, Miku-chan?"

Miku only nodded and hugged his body to her while her ankles wrapped around his waist. "I'm ready when you are Naru." She whispered softly and let out a whimpered gasp as he broke through her hymen and kept going until he bottomed out inside of her.

Neither moved as they simply enjoyed and adjusted to the situation. "It kinda feels weird with the condom." Miku said with a nervous laugh.

Naruto also chuckled "Yeah a bit, but it's better to be safe Miku." She nodded her agreement. "You good?"

"Yeah, just... go slow for a while ok?" He didn't reply and instead locked his lips with hers as he began sliding in an out and an even pace, only increasing in speed when she began pushing back.

"OH GOD YES!" Miku moaned as she finally began feeling the pleasure of sex once the pain had passed. "Faster baby, faster I'm almost there!" The orange haired girl pleaded and moaned as Naruto's pace became frantic, feeling his own release quickly approaching.

Both teens exploded in orgasm as they finalized their bond, exchanging their virginities with each other. Both were panting and covered in sweat as they simply held each other through the afterglow, neither caring about anything but their partner.

After calming down Naruto let his joking side come back "That- That didn't last very long did it?" He said with a joking laugh.

Miku giggled as well looking over at the small alarm clock. They lasted seven minutes. "What does it matter? We both goth off and I'm more than satisfied with your performance." She said with a mischievous smile as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Naruto smiled and slowly disentangled himself from his girlfriend, slipping out of her and taking off the condom. "Satisfied already? No round two?"

Mike smiled and shook her head as she patted the mattress next to hers. "Not tonight my love, It's been a long day so I'd like to get some rest. We'll see how I feel in the morning about another round."

Naruto grinned and settled in next to her, hugging her body close to his as the new yet familiar warmth of their bodies came back. It wasn't too long after that they both fell into a deep content sleep.

 ** _~Shadowfox_**


	2. Day 2

**AN -** Merry Christmas to one and all from Shadowfox! I hope you're all enjoying the holidays and I'm here to drop off your present. Cheers!

* * *

 **Resilience**

That morning the duo of Naruto and Miku headed back into the city, despite everything going on Naruto still had a smile on his face while Miku was glowing in her post-sex bliss as they had continued that night's events again in the morning after she got over the soreness.

"I bet you that the bridges will be packed," Naruto started as they drove down the empty road, ignoring the abandoned cars and zombies shuffling about. Until Naruto spotted something of interest. "Well what do we have here?"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Miku asked as she started to freak out because he suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and the zombies had noticed them due to the sound of the engine.

"Relax, get in the driver side when I get out and get ready to haul ass." Naruto got out and quickly ran at a blue uniformed zombie and with a swift practiced motion his hidden kunai was lodged in its temple. "Heh, almost too easy." He quickly cut the cord on the zombie cop's gun and was pleasantly surprised that it was fully loaded.

"Hurry Naruto!" Miku called out as she opened the passenger side door and put it in drive while holding down the breaks. Moments later Naruto jumped into the cab and they took off once more. "What the hell was that!?" She demanded.

Naruto grinned and showed her his prize "I want you to keep this gun on you at all times, I have my kunai so ill be fine but if you lose your pipe then you're kinda fucked."

"I-I don't even know how to use a gun!"

"Just aim for the head and pull the trigger." Naruto told her as she pulled over on the side of the road so they could switch sides again.

"Where am I even going to keep a gun?" Miku asked as she held the thing.

"In your bra?" At her incredulous look he continued "What? Don't girls keep all kinds of shit in there? Just make sure the safety is on, it's that little switch on the side."

Miku huffed and after checking that the safety was indeed on she slid it into one of the cups. "Its cold! My boobie is getting cold!" She complained.

"I didn't actually think you would do that!" Naruto laughed as she scowled at him "Just tuck it into your pants like they do in movies."

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" She huffed as she pulled the pistol out of her bra and tucked it into the back of her pants and hid it with her shirt.

Naruto kept laughing as they continued down the road. "I think the only other way is through the woods but we'd have to go through the city proper to reach that end."

Miku looked worried as she cupped his hand "If you think that will work, I trust you Naruto-kun."

 **000**

The day was beginning to wane as they took the road south, every bridge across to the city proper was blockaded and overfilled with crowds and noise, two things that were not conductive to their survival. As they neared another bridge Naruto's keen eyes narrowed, a small group of survivors were being boxed in by a group of zombies.

"Oh shit." He suddenly said while stepping on the gas.

"What?" Miku cried in alarm "What's wrong?"

"It's Saeko!" Naruto said as he pointed out the window towards the bridge they were approaching.

"Y-You can see her from here?" Miku asked, astounded.

"Yeah and that group she's with is getting surrounded." Naruto grunted and he slowed down a bit to turn into the bridge.

"You know the plan Miku." He said as he picked up some speed and hammering on the horn. He plowed through a few zombies before skidding to a halt and jumping out. Miku sliding into his seat and resumed the honking to draw their attention to him.

Naruto slipped out his knife with practiced ease and began tearing through the small horde, his reflexes being far too great for the slow shambling zombies to ever hope to match. "Cover Saeko, we got this side!" He shouted towards the kid with the improvised gun who nodded and began helping the purple haired swordswoman with her end.

Naruto heard the loud rumbling of a motorcycle nearby but paid it no attention as he finished off his zombies just as the bike zoomed past him and those two underclassmen the met on the room started helping Saeko with the other side.

It was quick work after that and Miku hopped out of the car to join Naruto and they walked over towards the small group. "Saeko, Miss Marikawa It's good to see you both alive."

"Mou~ I thought I told you to call me Shizuka, Naruto-kun." The nurse complained.

"Uh... right." Even after two years he still wasn't used to how familiar she was with him, "Anyway you guys should probably get out of here and find some shelter soon before it gets dark."

"What were you planning on doing Naruto?" Saeko asked as she fought back the urge to scowl when she watched Miku link her hands in his.

"Pretty much the same," Naruto admitted. "I'm going to find us a safe place to hole-up for the night and try to get out of the city by morning."

"Ohh!" Shizuka suddenly called out as she raised her hand "I know a nearby we can stay."

"Is it your boyfriend's?" Takagi asked suspiciously.

"N-No it belongs to a female friend!" Shizuka denied as she looked towards Naruto as if she were telling him that. The blonde haired shinobi simply gave her an odd look as she continued on "She's always busy and traveling because of work! She gave me the key, I go over there once in awhile to let some fresh air in."

"Is it an apartment? Got a good view?" Hirano asked.

"Yeah!" She confirmed "It's a maisonette that's next to the river. It's close to a convenience store too. Oh and she has this car that's thiiis big!" Naruto briefly wondered how her breasts defied gravity like that but disregarded the thought and looked away before he could be caught staring.

"Well I'm really tired." Takagi admitted "I'd like to shower while there's still working electricity."

"S-Sounds good..." Hirano whispered to himself before being kicked in the face by the pink-haired girl for being a pervert.

 _Are the pink ones always so damn violent?_ Naruto wondered to himself.

The shinobi quickly thought it over before turning towards his girlfriend "What do you say Miku, want to crash there?"

Miku gave a weak smile "Another warm bath does sound good."

"Right then," Naruto started as he tossed Shizuka the keys to the truck. "Drive us there. Those two have their bike and there's still a good amount of space in the bed for Saeko, Takagi and Hirano."

Takagi looked affronted "In the back? Why don't you sit in the back?"

Naruto brushed off her glare like water off a duck's back as he began walking towards the truck, letting Miku in first before turning towards the pink-haired girl. "Because it's my truck, feel free to walk if the back isn't good enough for your high and mighty ass though, I could care less." With that he jumped in and closed the door.

"Hurry it up people, the dead are coming." Naruto called out as he pointed the the shamblers heading their way.

"Wh-Whoa!" Hirano called out from the back drawing their attention "Naruto-sempai has this thing loaded with food and supplies!"

Saeko smiled as she saw the cache and leapt up to an open spot close to the window that lead into the cab. She knocked on it and Miku opened it up "I see you were prepared as always Naruto."

He smirked "It pays to be." She agreed with a silent nod and a smile as Hirano helped Takagi into the bed of the truck. "Everyone's in miss Marikawa, take us home."

"Right!" She said with a smile and began turning the truck and drove it down the street followed by the two on the bike.

Rei scowled as she saw _that_ man's face in the side mirror, he looked far too calm and collected for all of this. He didn't even look mildly burdened after killing Takashi. The bastard.

 **000**

"Sounds like they're having fun." Takashi said wistfully.

"Wanna go peak on them, like real men should?" Hirano asked as they fiddled with the gun locker.

"Try it, it'll be funny watching them kill you." Naruto said with an amused tone as he leaned against the balcony railing.

"Oh? What about you sempai?" Hirona responded with a teasing grin "Wouldn't you like to know what Miku-san hides under those clothes?"

Naruto simply shrugged "I already do."

"Ah... wha?" The chubby team responded with a gaping jaw while Takashi turned slightly red.

"I know what Miku looks like naked." Was all he said before sauntering over towards the two and moving them out of the way. With a swift kick to the crowbar the second door flew open revealing a few weapons inside.

Before Hirano could even make a grab for the weapons though a hand caught his throat firmly and he was forced to look at Naruto and the blonde brought the boy close to him "And if you ever peek on my girlfriend I will personally rip off your dick, break your legs and tie you to a lamp post so your own screams of pain draw the zombies to you. Got it?"

"G-G-Got it!" Hirano stuttered out as a healthy amount of fear settled into his heart in regards towards Naruto Uzumaki. The primal side of him knew when a dominant predator was telling him to back the fuck off and back the fuck off he will.

"Good. Now go play with your guns." He said after letting the boy go. "Give me the crossbow though."

"Do you know how to use one Uzumaki-senpai?" Takashi asked as he handed the blonde the crossbow.

Quickly loading it he pointed it out the window without looking and fired, the three of them hearing a soft thump in the streets. The two underclassmen went to go check it out and found a zombie with an arrow in its head that had fallen on another zombie trapping the second one under it.

"Holy crap." Hirano exclaimed "That was an amazing shot senpai!"

"Thank you. Keep it down though, I'd rather those things not learn that we're here just yet." Naruto admonished, receiving silent nods from the other two.

Hirano and Takashi were doing their level best to ignore the sensual moans and groans coming from downstairs. Naruto's ears perked up when he heard a familiar moan to one he heard this morning "Oh great, they're molesting _my_ girlfriend now." He deadpanned.

"How can you tell?" Takagi asked, honestly curious as he and Hirano sorted out the guns and ammo.

Naruto ignored the question and settled into the bed, laying his head on the pillow. "So what is your group's plan? Going to try to cross the river?"

"That's what we're hoping." Takashi answered.

Naruto nodded "You'll have to either swim or take that tank out in the garage to get across. Miku and I are heading south and getting out of the city through the forest."

"What about all of your supplies?" Hirano asked as he began loading a few bullets into a clip.

"We'll give some to you guys since we'll have to ditch the truck eventually so we will probably only take what we can carry. After that I'm going to try to find us a boat and take us to some island or something like that. Somewhere remote and away from the virus or whatever it is that's causing this." Naruto told them.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Takashi said drawing a look from Hirano "The boat I mean, if we go to some island somewhere we would be theoretically safe right?"

"I suppose so." Hirano half-heartedly agreed as he continued loading the clips.

 **000**

 **-A few minutes earlier-**

"Yuuki-san?" Saeko began, drawing the orange haired girl's attention "How have you and Naruto been since you left the school?"

Miku smiled as she carefully lathered her hair to get out all the blood clumps "I was rather scared, still am truthfully but knowing that I was with Naruto-kun took away a lot of my fears. The first thing we did after getting out of the school is raid the konbini for supplies and extra gas then we crashed at an abandoned inn and stayed there until morning.

After that we got back in the car and began driving along the south road, watching the bridge situation as we went." Miku recalled.

"Let me guess, they were all blockaded?" Saya asked to which Miku nodded.

"Every last one."

"So what exactly is your relationship with Uzumaki-senpai?" The pink-haired genius questioned as she began lathering her own hair.

"Naruto-kun is my boyfriend." She proclaimed proudly.

"Oh? Since when?" Saya followed up.

"Yesterday," Miku answered as a blush settled on her face "We spent a wonderful night together." She said drawing a sly look from Saya though Saeko's had become instantly blank.

"I'm glad that man was able to sleep soundly after murdering Takashi." Rei hissed under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Miku growled through gritted teeth as she turned towards the girl in the tub "Want to say that again, bitch?"

"Yuuki-san, language!" Shizuka admonished with a cute pout.

"No, I'm tired of this bitch taking shots at my boyfriend. So what if Naruto killed him? The guy wanted to die before he turned into a zombie and tried to kill you, but you're too busy pointing your fucking finger to realise that he was already dead from the moment he was bitten!" Miku ranted.

"He was not dead!" Rei shouted back,

"He was as good as dead." Miku said with finality "Badmouth Naruto again and I'll kick your ass. I fucking mean it."

The rest of the girls stood silent as they didn't know what to do, neither were they aware of the story or circumstances of this argument. Saeko cleared her throat when it looked like the two glaring girls weren't going to duke it out "Yuuki-san, what exactly are you two talking about?"

Miku huffed and crossed her arms "Naruto and I were on top of the roof after getting out of class when everything went down yesterday, then she and her two boyfriends show up with one of them bitten. We saw from up there what happened to Tejima when he got bitten and it was it was a chain reaction of bites from there."

The others were now getting the picture but said nothing as Miku continued "We all watched that guy start fading away and hacking up blood, it was clear he was bitten so Naruto said that he could put him down painlessly before he turned. That guy-"

"His name is Hisashi!" Rei all but screamed.

"Was." Miku corrected before moving on "Anyway that Hisashi guy wanted to die as himself so Naruto helped him out with that."

Saeko nodded "A mercy killing then."

"That's what it sounds like." Saya agreed. "While he doesn't seem like the nicest of people I somehow doubt that he would actually kill someone for no reason."

Miku nodded "Naruto-kun isn't a mean person, he was simply looking out for us. When all this went down Naruto promised me that we would make it out alive and he's just doing what he has to to keep that promise."

Rei looked ready to argue again but Shizuka in a rare moment of maturity placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "Rei-san, what's done is done. We need to focus on the now." She suddenly smirked as she grabbed the orange haired girl's breasts and began fondling them in revenge for her own treatment earlier. "And I believe we should be having fun right now!"

The girl's shenanigans continued from there as they shared in skinship and even Miku wasn't safe from their straying hands. Overall it was a cathartic experience for them all to be able to unwind and laugh after so much tragedy.

Though Rei and Miku did their best to pretend the other didn't exist they were still able to have their fun amongst the rest.

 **000**

Back with the guys Hirano and Takashi were loading up clips with bullets while Naruto chilled on the bed. "Ah... Uzumaki-senpai, can you give us-"

"No." His piercing cold eyes glared into Hirano's own causing the teen to yelp and nod his agreement quickly.

"Right, nevermind."

Naruto tuned them out as they began talking about Hirano's experience with guns. He stood up and walked over towards the balcony. "Takashi, binoculars." He said while holding his hand out.

The boy nodded and tossed him the pair they found in the locker. "Do you see something senpai?"

"The nearest bridge. It's drawing a lot of them that way with all the noise. Good for us, bad for them." He replied as he watched what was happening. "Turn on the tv, local news."

Takashi turned on the tv and went to the right channel as they watched the live feed from the bridge. The reporter was talking about the outbreak possibly being a biological weapon made by the US and Japanese governments.

"What the hell? A bio-weapon caused this?" Takashi thought outloud. "Can science really cause the dead to come back and kill people?"

"Isn't that how it always is in the movies and games?" Hirano answered.

Gunshots were heard through the silent night. "Looks like the shamblers got to the bridge." Naruto murmured as he watched a firing line of cops pathetically miss most of the zombies.

Takashi and Hirano watched the live feed as some guy was inciting a crowd against the police. Up until one of them walked up to the protesters. Naruto walked back in and sat down on the edge of the bed as he began watching the tv as well. "Well, that escalated quickly." He said as they watched the cop cap the protester in the head.

"No kidding." Hirano added absently.

"I think we better get moving." Takashi suggested.

"That's a bad idea." Hirano protested. "We won't be able to see as well in the dark."

"Hirano's right." Naruto agreed only for the other two to freak out when a pair of hands reached for him. HIs shinobi reflexes kicked in and he grabbed one of the arms and twisted himself until he was behind the attacker with his other arm around it's neck. "Wait... miss Marikawa?

"AHH~ Naruto-kun!" The woman in question moaned as she was pulled flush against Naruto, even the slight pain from having her arm twisted was melted away by the feeling of his rock hard body against her practically naked one. "I didn't know you liked it rough~!"

"Miss Marikawa, what are you doing up here?" He asked as he let her go which proved to be a mistake as she immediately turned and tackled him into the bed.

"Looking for you silly~" She puckered her lips and leaned down to kiss him only for Naruto to turn his head to the side. "Mwha~"

"Miss Marikawa, you should go back downstairs." Naruto tried to reason with her as he lifted the woman off of him.

"No way, I'm scared when it's too quiet!" She protested only to slowly drift off "I wanna stay here forever..." With that the woman passed out and fell back on Naruto who could only sigh.

He rolled the woman off of him and pulled the covers out from under her so he could cover her. "You two better not try anything on Marikawa while she's sleeping. I'll be right back, I'm going to check on Miku."

Seeing Rei walking up the stairs he said nothing, barely even acknowledging her as he passed her by and continued down the stairs. She was likely still pissed at him for killing off her boyfriend and honestly he didn't give enough of a damn to put any effort towards trying to make peace with her.

Catching the smell of food he wandered into the kitchen in hopes of finding Miku only to find his former friend there instead. Clothed in nothing more and an apron and a sexy black thong from the looks of it. He was about to walk away when she spotted him and called out for him.

With a mental sigh he turned back around and walked up to the fridge so he could lean on it. "Hey Saeko, you're cooking at this hour?"

She smiled at him and nodded "I felt like a midnight snack, it will also be our lunch for tomorrow."

"I see." Naruto said before opening the fridge and taking out a water. He opened it and took as sip of it before turning back towards Saeko "Have you seen Miku around?"

Saeko's smile lessened and became tighter as she shook her head "No... I haven't."

Naruto blinked at the somewhat frosty tone in her voice but ultimately paid it no mind. "Right then, enjoy your snack."

Saeko urgently tried to force her body to say no, to asked him to stay with her but it refused to move so she simply stood there and stared at the simmering vegetables with an ever increasing frown. Even now, in the odd chance of meeting him once again after she thought she had lost him for good, her traitorous body still refuses to convey what her mind desperately wishes to express.

Any other woman would have either cried out in annoyance or despair but she simply stood there and quietly withheld the storm as it brewed inside of her. He would soon be gone again and it would be best to let these feelings go, he's made up his mind and he has _that_ woman now.

Naruto didn't need her in the way.

 **000**

Naruto walked into the living room and only found the pink haired girl there sleeping on the couch so he moved on towards the bathroom. Seeing a light still inside he knocked on the door "Miku, you in there?"

"Hai!" She called back "I'm putting the clothes in the dryer."

He slid the door open and momentarily paused as his eyes raked over his girlfriend's form. She was in a dark purple thong with a tight tank top covering her bountiful breasts. She caught sight of him from the corner of her eyes and made a show bending over as she loaded the clothes into the dryer. "Like what you see baby?"

Naruto growled huskily in his throat "You know I do." He swooped her up into a tight embrace as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Miku moaned into the kiss, goosebumps forming all around her body as her loving boyfriend showered her body with attention. "AHN~" Her voice slipped out as one of his fingers lightly grazed her right nipple.

Naruto's left hand trailed along her back tracing down the swell of her rear and squeezing it lightly as it continued its journey even lower, his deft fingers slipping into the cloth of her panties and already feeling the heat coming off of her nether regions.

Miku mewled from his delicate caresses which were driving her wild with lust as he teased her skin with featherlight touches... only for him to stop all together. "Naruto... please, don't stop." She breathed heavily into his ear as her breath became quickened.

"Miku." His suddenly serious voice cut through her lust filled haze and caught her attention. "Do you hear that?"

"Huh?" She asked smartly as she tried to listen for whatever it was that caused her boyfriend to stop his delicious treatment "No?"

Naruto frowned "There's a dog barking outside. Loudly."

"So?" She didn't see why that was so important that he would stop mid-foreplay.

"It's drawing the zombies to us." His face tightened as he let go of her. "Wait here."

"Wait!" Miku called out but Naruto was already half way up the stairs and into the balcony with the other three when shots rang out in the dead of night.

"Senpai!... I assume you heard them too?" Hirano asked as he looked down at the horde eating the guy that was shooting away at them with a shotgun.

"Did they draw them here?" Naruto asked only to look over the railing and frown distastefully "That little shit just fucked us. Where's my crossbow?"

"Near the bed," Takashi answered and watched Naruto pop inside the house for a moment and return with his bow and the quiver of bolts. He readied his gun as did Hirano only for Naruto to stop them.

"No bullets." Naruto said forcefully "The last thing we need is more of those bastards hearing the shots and coming right for us. We need to take them out quietly."

"You're the only one with a silent weapon though." Hirano protested only to be handed the crossbow.

"You're the better shot so you cover us with that, Takashi you me and Saeko will go down there and take them out with our melee weapons." He ordered before running to the stairs and stopping half-way down. "Saeko we have a problem, get up here quick!"

Saeko and Miku both heard him and rushed over towards the stairs. "What's wrong Naruto?" Saeko asked.

"Those gunshots earlier and a barking dog have drawn the zombies to our lawn, we need to go out there and take them out quietly." He told his former friend who nodded and ran up the stairs to borrow some of the apartment owner's clothes. "Miku, stay in the house."

"What? But I can-"

"Miku!" He near shouted causing her to flinch slightly. Naruto sighed and lowered his voice "Please just stay here babe, watched over the food if you want something to occupy your mind but we're going to be fine. I'll have Saeko and Takashi watching my back with Hirano sniping."

Miku wanted to protest but nodded eventually "Just be careful okay?"

"I will." He agreed before rejoining the group upstairs just as Saeko finished putting on a bodysuit that he thought she looked really good in only for him to dismiss that thought immediately as thoughts of his girlfriend replaced them. "You two ready?"

"Yes." Saeko answered as she held her bokken confidently.

Takashi nodded and he brandished his bat "Ready!"

"I'm coming too." Rei volunteered as she was in a similar bodysuit as Saeko and had her spear at the ready.

Naruto simply nodded at her and reached into the locker to pull out the two radios, clipping one to his belt he tossed the other to Hirano who caught it easily enough. "Check channel three."

Hirano turned it on and spoke into the receiver "Check, check."

Naruto was able to hear him on his end and turned the volume down so it sounded more like a whisper. "Let's move out then."

On their way out Naruto turned the dimmers all the way down until they turned off and the group sneaked towards the gate.

Naruto did a quick count of the ones on the street. "Nine on the left, six on the right."

"What's the plan senpai?" Takashi asked.

"Saeko and I will get the left, Takashi you and Rei have the right." They all acknowledged the plan "Hirano keep an eye out for any hidden ones or other threats."

 _"Got it!"_ Came the low voice through the walkie.

"Let's go." He hopped over the small fence followed by Saeko as the ran to the left and began quietly clearing their side while Takashi and Rei worked the other end.

 _"Uh, senpai we have a situation."_

Naruto stepped back from the fighting as there were only two left and Saeko could easily handle those on her own. "What is it?" He replied.

 _"There's a little girl..."_

Naruto took moment to process the information "So?"

 _"S-So?"_ There was a pause on the other end _"We have to help her! She's surrounded!"_

Naruto grit his teeth and as he said these next words "Not everyone can be saved, Hirano."

Saeko who had finished the last two joined him but said nothing. She looked like she wanted to say something but chose not to.

 _"How... how can you even say that? You're not even going to try?"_ Hirano demanded angrily.

Naruto simply turned off the the volume as Rei and Takashi joined them. "Is that all of them?" Rei asked, casting wearing glances further down the street where a lot of them were gathered.

"For now. You three head inside, I need to check on something." Naruto said as he slipped his knife into its holster and walked towards where he could hear that damn dog still barking.

"What are you going to check out?" Takashi asked as he helped Rei over the fence.

"Hirano spotted something up ahead and I want to check it out. It will be easier for one of us to quickly take a look than all four." He answered.

Saeko said nothing other than smile slightly and give him a knowing nod. "Let's get inside and let everyone know we're safe."

"Right." Takashi said as he made it over the gate and the three teens made their way up the stairs.

Naruto glanced up towards the balcony and noticed arrows flying through the night and into a lit up home's front yard. "Looks like that's the place."

Going into a light sprint by normal human standards he jumped and kicked off a zombie's shoulder to propel himself on to the stone walls around the row of houses, running along them towards the lit up home.

He wasn't that far now only a few more houses and he'd be there. Pulling out his knife once more he sent it flying and scored a clear hit on one of the walkers that was getting close to the girl.

With a mighty leap he landed in the garden, ripped his knife out of the zombie's head and threw it at a second one. He noticed the gate was wide open and looked around for a moment, finding a rake he quickly picked it up and dealt with any zombies in his way with just his fists before closing the gate and using the rake to hold it closed.

"It's only been two days and already I'm tired of this shit." He walked over to the corpse that held his knife and pulled it out, cleaning it of any blood and slipping it back into place. "You alright?" He asked the little girl who was cowering in the corner.

She nodded fearfully as he walked over to her and extended his hand "Come on, we have to get out of here quick."

"O-Ok..." She stood up and he gathered her in his arms before kicking off a small table and jumping back on to the wall. He didn't even bother paying attention to the zombies as he ran across the walls with perfect balance.

He had dipped into low-genin level speed, far faster than any zombie could match and eventually went too far out of their hearing range for them to track him or his naturally lightened steps.

"O-Onii-chan, I have to pee." The little girl in his arms said bashfully.

"Hold it." Naruto said with a dry look.

"I can't..."

"If you piss on me, I'll drop you." He threatened "The place we're going to has a bathroom so just hold it for two more minutes ok?"

"I-I'll try."

It was only a few moment later that he landed on the cleared street in front of the apartment followed by him jumping on to an elevated flower area and used that to jump over the fence. "We're almost there kid." Naruto said as he leapt up the stairs a few at a time and finally made it to the apartment where he let the girl down and gave her directions towards the bathroom.

The group was gathered near the entrance as Naruto burst in with a little girl who quickly ran towards the restroom while he closed the door and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He didn't think a small sprint like that could tire him out but considering he hadn't used that level of speed for a few years he shouldn't be too surprised.

"You must be tired after that run." Hirano quipped "So were you secretly a trackstar and we just never knew?"

Naruto shook his head with amusement "No. I just used to run a lot."

Miku took the seat next to him and hugged him tightly "I thought I told you to be careful."

Naruto glanced at her with a tired look. "I knew exactly what I was doing the whole time."

Miku sighed in exasperation but said nothing and chose instead to revel in her boyfriend's warmth. "So who is she anyway?"

"Fuck if I know."

"You didn't think to ask for her name?" Saya asked.

"The girl was in the middle of a horde and all I had was a knife, more important things like how to escape were running through my mind than wondering what her name is." Naruto spat back sharply, he was feeling tired for the first time in a long time and it was really starting to annoy him. "Come on Miku, we'll take the guest room."

Miku accepted his decision and let him lead them to the spare bedroom.

 **000**

Naruto laid on the bed, the clock read four in the morning yet his body refused to rest despite his exhaustion. Turning to his left, Miku was fast asleep snuggled into his side her face as peaceful as could be despite the world they now lived in.

With a sigh he laid his head back into the pillow. His legs ached, his lungs burned and his chakra network feels like it imploded. Like a muscle that had atrophied from not being used for years his chakra network wasn't ready to supercharge his speed or perception without any type of warm-up before hand and he had strained it.

The last time he used his chakra was to break to poles on top of the school roof to turn into makeshift weapons but that only required him to momentarily boost his strength for a second or two and that was it.

"I need to find a way to train again..." He grimaced "I can't let my chakra fail me when I would need it most."

He subconsciously hugged his girlfriend closer to himself as he once again vowed to do whatever it takes to see them through this mess. _Whatever it takes..._


End file.
